Unlikely Friendships
Four of different paths, Four of different houses. There's one of pure, snakes in her veins The second of half, her power like a lion. The third was kept secret, but she has the raven's claw, The final one has none to give, but gives much kindness in return. Yet they share something they have the same -'' ''It's a most unlikely friendship. Unlikely Friendships By Bramblefire3118 Blurb Madeleine O'Connor, Paula Schlander, Sarah Oaksley, and Jesse Fairweather are all from very different backgrounds. Even with this, they're in different Hogwarts houses, at that rate. But as each of them go through their first year at Hogwarts, they learn to turn to one another - and to form the most unlikely friendship the school has ever seen. Chapter One Madeleine O'Connor wasn't worrying about her place at Hogwarts as she started the long walk every morning to the dining room. She knew very well that she would get in. Coming from a long line of pure-blood wizards, she just knew that she would get to go when the new year came. She wrapped her dressing down tighter around her, as a gust of cold wind came in through an open window. Madeleine shut it, then continued walking over. Sometimes living in this mansion of a house can be such a nuisance! she thought, hearing her footsteps echo through the empty hallways. Then, straining, she heard a voice - her mother's voice - in the distance: "Where's Madi? I thought she would be up by now... we have a great deal to celebrate today, and all..." Madeleine heard footsteps again as she imagined - in her head - her mother, bustling around the house, occasionally knocking over a stray pot that someone had left lying around. Madi continued to walk, and eventually, she saw a faint glow of a light up ahead. She walked faster, seeing it. This was the day she had been looking forward to for so long Finally, even though it had only been a small amount of time, Madi stepped into the dining room. Her mother saw her at once - her long, dark hair - just like Madi's - flowing over her shoulders. "Happy birthday, sweetie," she murmured, turning to kiss Madi on the cheek. She quickly ducked away, not wanting to have it, then she looked at the large pile of presents lying around in the lounge next door. "You've gone hard-out this year, Mum," Madi replied, turning her head. "This is way more than I got last year." Beside her, Madi saw her mother beam. "It's your special birthday, after all," she replied. "Your eleventh, the day when we will -" Madi's mother broke off, then continued: "become of age to be a true witch. When you start Hogwarts in September, I hope you'll get -" There was a tapping at the window, which caused Madeleine's mother to break off her speech. They both turned to the window, where Madeleine recognized three owls. One was her mother's screech owl, Dominei; the other two were a barn owl carrying The Daily Prophet, and the third was a tawny that was ruffling its brown feathers in a way that it wanted to leave quickly. Madi stepped over to the window, and opened it as wide as it could go. The three owls flew in, their feathers ruffled by the cold winds. As soon as they got in, Madi shut the window again, in a mood to complain. I hate doing that job in winter! Dominei went up to Madi's mother, who started to untie the package that was being held in the owl's talons. The barn owl was holding out one leg, a bag attached to it. In her pocket, Madi fished out five Knuts to give to the owl. In response, the owl hooted in satisfaction, and dropped the paper, now looking at its tawny companion. The tawny owl hooted to get Madi's attention, and she turned to it. She looked down, and untied the letter that was being held by the owl. Once that was done, Madi went over to the window again, and opened it so that the barn and the tawny could leave again. Another icy wind blasted Madi's face, and she turned away as she closed the window. Her gaze shifted to her mother, who was reading the message that Dominei had delivered. She placed it down on the table. "Read this later, Madeleine..." she said hazily. "Your grandmother has sent you her birthday wishes." She then went over and grabbed the crumpled Daily Prophet that was lying on the table, and she started to read it. Madi then turned to the only unopened package, and ripped it open, her heart leaping inside of her. She unfolded the piece of parchment she was holding with shaking hands, and she read it slowly so that she wouldn't miss a single detail: HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Altius Cormack Dear Miss O'Connor, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Inuwa Nightshade Deputy Headmistress At once, after she had seen the letter, Madi dropped it back onto the table. She went over and hugged her mother, who was still reading The Daily Prophet. She grunted when she felt her. "Did you get in?' she grunted. "If you did, you'd better get into Slytherin, and show some -" This time, Madi couldn't help but interrupt her mother. "Yes, I did!" she said, not truly believing it. She was going! Going to Hogwarts to be a true witch! Now, Madi couldn't want for the summer holidays to end, when they came around. She was on her way to Hogwarts! Chapter Two The next six months passed slowly, especially with the excitement of Hogwarts looming around the corner. Madeleine had been having visions of the castile inside her head, wondering what it would be like once she would arrive in the castle. Her mother, however, was a little more doubtful. All it seemed to Madi was that she wanted the pure-blood line to continue through the house of Slytherin. She'd kept on muttering: "I will be very disappointed if you don't get into Slytherin," every time Madi brought up the subject of Hogwarts, so after a while she'd taken to thinking about it silently in her large bedroom, feeling wistful about the whole thing. They also didn't visit Diagon Alley until the last week before school, which made Madi even more apprehensive about the whole thing. "I'd rather not have you mucking up all your stuff even before you go," she'd announced properly, when Madi had asked if she could go earlier. Opaleye O'Connor had apparently, at her time at Hogwarts, been a most spectacular witch, and was a Slytherin despite her talent across magic in general. Her mother had been a Slytherin Prefect when she had been there, and she had high aspirations for her daughter to do the same. Madi didn't see her father overly much, though. Corius O'Connor had fairly light hair - unlike her - but she had her father's dark eyes. Due to his job - which Madi's mother never really elaborated on - he was forced to do a lot of travel, but when he did come home, he brought home a whole lot of artefacts. At the moment, Madi knew he was in Egypt, but she didn't know why. He'd been in Australa before that, and was gloating about Australian Muggles and their ignorance a lot. She knew that her father and mother's line - being pure-bloods - hated Muggles and Muggle-borns a lot. Madi didn't really like them much either. When Madi and her mother finally arrived in Diagon Alley - and gotten down into Gringotts and fetched a whole lot of gold from their vault - it was finally time to start getting all the required stuff for first year. Madi's mother decided that Madi should go get her robes first and her wand, while she brought all of the books, and other things required. Madi had moaned at this. "I'd rather help you buy everything! Mum, I'm not a child anymore... I'm starting Hogwarts in less than a week!" "Well, then," Madi's mother mewed coldly, "you won't get a pet if you don't shut up and do what you're told. Come on, girl, and deal with it!" After this, Madi sensed defeat, and gave up in trying to convince her mother, realizing it was never going to work. After buying her robes from Madam's Malkin's, she headed off to get her wand from Ollivander's nearby. In the robes shop, they'd been another girl there too. She was tall, and seemed rather nervous to be in the shop. Her hear was long and wavy, and she had starting bright blue eyes. Madi didn't dare to look into her eyes, in fear of being blinded by the blue. The shop bell tinkered as Madi stepped in, her eyes round. Soon enough, an old man with wispy white hair turned up, his gaze surprised. "Madeleine O'Conner," Madi introduced starting to sound proper. The man's eyebrows raised at once. "Daughter of Opaleye and Corius?" When Madi had nodded, the man looked impressed. "I'm Mr Ollivander, and I'll find you a wand, young miss. Hold out your wand arm, please..." After taking some measurements, Madi was given wand after wand to try. None of them worked, and she started to get frustrated. After Mr Ollivander had snatched a wand away from her - an ebony and dragon heartstring one - he turned back to her. "You're a difficult customer, Miss O'Connor... but we'll find something for you." He brought yet another wand out of the store, and he picked it up, and looked at it for a moment. Madi noticed that there was four lines next to each other on one side of the wand, but she didn't say anything about it, as Mr Ollivander passed her the wand, saying: "Cedar and unicorn hair, eleven and three-quarter inches, quite bendy." But this time it felt different, as green and silver sparks shot out the end of this wand, unlike the other wands that Madi had touched. It sparked again, and Madi lifted it up curiously, wondering why it was making the sparks. Mr Ollivander, however, looked delighted. "There we go at last," he whispered. "Your wand." Madi sighed in relief as she handed her new wand back, but then Mr Ollivander fixed her with a piercing stare. "Be careful, Madi," he whispered. "Why?" Mr Ollivander sighed slowly, looking down at the wand, before he murmured softly: "The four lines of the unlikely quartet are on this wand. Two of the quartet I have sold in recend days, and I fear that the fourth, after what has happened, will soon be sold too. You have destily, Madeleine," he whispered even quieter, lowering his voice. "You have to learn to accept everyone, even the Muggle-borns - or the wizarding world will become chaos." Mady stared for a moment. What does he mean...? But soon enough, she was forced to spit up seven Galleons for the wand, and she went out again. After that, Madi was subdued, wonding what Mr. Ollivander meant. What's going on with me? Chapter Three Category:Bramble's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions